The popularity of gaming has exploded over the last ten years. The result has been the consistent opening of new casinos throughout the United States and worldwide. In fact, casinos are opening at a record pace to keep up with the seemingly endless demand. The steady demand has also facilitated the creation of new wagering games.
One sector of gaming that has seen incredible growth is related to electronic gaming machines. Indeed, slot machines and video poker machines now generate more revenue than live table games. Based on the popularity of electronic gaming machines, casinos have apportioned a higher percentage of their floor space for the installation of electronic gaming machines.
Therefore, new electronic gaming machines are being developed at an exhaustive pace. Unfortunately, to date, a vast majority of the new gaming machines are not extremely popular. For example, new slot machines are being based on movie, television, entertainers and related themes (e.g., Garfield®, Elvis®, etc.). However, the underlying gaming machine operation remains generally the same. Players desire new creative gaming concepts rather than the same old machines incorporating a new theme.
Thus, there continues to be a need for new wagering electronic gaming machines exhibiting new gaming characteristics which allow player interaction and create gaming excitement.